May I Kiss You?
by Roomie
Summary: Honoka and Kotori model their new outfits for each other, which leads to a sweet moment between the two.


AN: Hello everyone! Heres a cute little oneshot featuring Honoka and Kotori. Short and simple fluff!

* * *

"Kotori-chan, you really outdid yourself this time!" Honoka beams, looking over herself in the mirror.

The theme this month was 'magicians and card tricks', and Kotori had excitedly been working on the designs and appearance for the last few weeks. Her creativity and imagination really shined through this set, the first outfit being a simple magicians costume. A pure white suit with a matching top hat, with cute little magic tricks for added fun. The second outfit's theme was by a card of Kotori's choice. The light haired girl had thought long and hard while picking a card for Honoka, and she ended up settling on the Jack card. Before long a beautiful outfit of red was made, complete with a matching had and cape. For added affect, Kotori had bought a plastic sword for Honoka's prop.

Honoka now stood in front of her adorning the beautiful outfit and grinning like an idiot. Kotori smiled fondly as she watched her love pose ridiculously while she checked herself out in the mirror. She clapped her hands together happily, smiling excitedly.

"I knew it would look perfect on you, Honoka-chan! The Jack suited you so well, I think it turned out better than expected!" Kotori compliments, unable to take her eyes off of her.

"You think so?!" Honoka asks. She hums in approval quickly, having to agree with Kotori. "I think so too! Did you bring your outfit too!?" She asks quickly, blue eyes excitedly watching the tall bird.

"I did!" Kotori grins, lifting up a bag. "Did you want me to try it on too?" Honoka nods enthusiastically.

"Please, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori grins a bit, springing up excitedly and running into the other room. Honoka turns back to the mirror, giving herself another more serious glance. With her hair in such a low ponytail, it gave her a much different effect on the eyes than what her usual hair style did. She looked more mature in a way. She felt like she looked more dashing than the soldier game trio, who held the title for most handsome during most of the costume try outs. It was a good change.

The door soon slid open, and Kotori stepped inside. Honoka looked over excitedly, before her eyes widened in awe.

Kotori stood before her in the most beautiful red and blue gown Honoka had ever laid her eyes on. Her hair accessory matched the one attached to Honoka's hat, and in her gloved hands she held a staff with a rose on the end. Kotori's hat looked much like the jokers hat, with tiny crowns the dangled on the ends. Honoka couldn't even want to imagine how long this outfit took Kotori to design, let alone sew together. Her cheeks tinted a light pink as her mouth gaped open in awe at the tall beauty that stood before her.

"I based my outfit off of the joker card." Kotori says excitedly, lifting her staff to poke at her hat a bit. "The hat was a bit complicated, but I figured it out! What do you think, Honoka-chan?"

"Beautiful..." Is the only word that leaves Honoka's mouth. Kotori blushes a bit surprised, eyes widening slightly. Honoka shakes her head quickly, her blush increasing as well.

"No! It's way more than beautiful! It's stunning! It's amazing! Kotori-chan you look so pretty!" Honoka announces loudly, and Kotori lifts her hands to her cheeks, trying to cover her blush. She giggles as her heart races, smiling happily.

"Honoka-chan! You're embarrassing me!" She say shyly, unable to express just how happy the compliments made her feel. Honoka steps over to her, taking her hands off her face and gently holding them in her own.

"You look so cute, I could just- I could just..." Kotori glances down at her friend, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Honoka's face is still red as she bites her lip, unsure of if she should voice what she wants to say.

"You could just...?" Kotori repeats, hoping Honoka says what she'd like to do.

"I-I could... I could just kiss you." the ginger haired girl says nervously, glancing shyly from Kotori's face to her hands. Kotori's mouth opens in a small 'o', surprised by the small confession. Kotori could feel her heart beat pounding in her ears, and the only reply she could give was a tiny surprised 'O-oh!'

They stood there quietly, Kotori wondering if she should take the lead and kiss her cute girlfriend, or if Honoka would end up beating her to the punch. It wasn't that Kotori didn't want to kiss her, it was more like she had a hard time working up the courage to get past her nerves, or finding the right opportunity to. The two of them hadn't been dating for long, and the first kiss was very important. She wanted to make it the most memorable kiss they had, and it was another part of the reason why she had hesitated so much.

Honoka's thumbs gently brushed along the tops of Kotori's hands, before her eyes looked up to Kotori's. They stare at each other, before Honoka smiles softly. Her expression was slightly determined, and Kotori could tell Honoka had made a choice that she was determined to go through with.

"Kotori-chan?" She asks, and Kotori waits for her to continue. "May I kiss you?"

Kotori inhales sharply, excitement now mingling with her nerves. She nods shyly, giving Honoka the approval she sought. Honoka's eyes light up more, and with a shy movement she brings a hand up to Kotori's cheek, resting it there.

Both girls instinctively lean towards each other, their faces still red and their bodies getting closer. Kotori closes her eyes, and Honoka follows suit as their lips are only centimetres apart. The shorter girl hesitates a bit, a brief moment of nerves finding its way to her. She swallows a bit, before slowly pressing her lips against Kotori's.

The first thing Kotori notices is the small warmth that spreads through her, and she quickly relaxes. She slowly slides her hands onto Honoka's shoulders, resting them there while Honoka's other hand found itself on Kotori's waist. Honoka smelt like freshly made sweets, which was soothing and relaxing to the long haired girl.

The second thing that catches her attention is how soft Honoka's lips are, and how gently she kept their lips pressed together. She had always found herself glancing at Honoka's lips occasionally, but even her wildest imagination couldn't have predicted they would be this nice. She could feel her nerves fading, and she gently kissed her back, wanting to give Honoka the same feelings she felt.

Their kiss is soon cut short as both girls pull away. They giggle slightly, both unable to look at each other right away. Honoka removes her hand from Kotori's cheek and rests it on the other side of her waist, smiling shyly as she stares at nothing in particular. They slowly glance towards each other, Honoka leaning forward a bit to touch foreheads with the taller girl. Kotori closes her eyes, a small smile resting on her lips as she enjoyed the post kiss moment. They stood there for only a moment, quietly enjoying each others company and listening to the sound of each others breathing. Honoka soon pulls away, smiling lightly up at Kotori. Kotori smiles back, grabbing Honoka's hand in hers and linking their fingers together. They giggle again, before Kotori speaks.

"Honoka-chan?"

"Hm?" Honoka watches Kotori's smile grow a bit, unable to contain her happiness.

"May I kiss you this time?" She asks. Honoka laughs, squeezing her hand and nodding.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Their lips soon meet each others again as they share another short, sweet kiss.


End file.
